1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, a manufacturing method of the light emitting device and an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 49 is a perspective view illustrating an example of the existing light emitting device (with reference to a patent document of Japanese Patent No. 2914097); and FIG. 50 is a sectional view of a main portion of the light emitting device shown in FIG. 49. The light emitting device 900 shown in these figures comprises a substrate 91, a conductor pattern 92 used to the bond, a conductor pattern 93 used to wire bond, a LED (light-emitting diode) chip 94 and a wire 95.
A cavity 911 used to the bond and a cavity 912 used to dispose the LED are formed on a surface 916 of the substrate 91. The cavity 911 used to the bond is formed on a bottom surface 919 of the cavity 912 used to dispose the LED. The cavity 911 and the cavity 912 are turbinate holder in shape. The lateral 918 of the cavity 911 is a reflecting surface used to reflect the light emitting from the LED chip 94. The conductor pattern 92 extends from the surface 916 of the substrate 91 to a bottom surface 917 of the cavity 911. The conductor pattern 93 extends from the surface 916 of the substrate 91 to the bottom, surface 919 of the cavity 912. The LED chip 94 is disposed on the bottom surface 917 of the cavity 911 and electrically conducted with one end of the conductor pattern 92. The wire 95 connects to the LED chip 94 and the conductor pattern 93.
In recent years, an urgent demand for enhancing the radiant intensity in a thickness direction of the substrate 91 in the light emitting device 900 has already existed in the field. Therefore, a solution that deepening the depth of the cavity 911 can be considered. However, the depth of the cavity 911 can only range from the bottom surface 917 to the bottom surface 919 since the cavity 911 is formed on the bottom surface 919 of the cavity 912. Consequently, the light emitting device 900 can not meet the urgent demand owing to the fact that the lateral 918 cannot be increased insufficiently.